


Caged

by EdenDescending



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cage, Captive, Compound, Dependency, Eden's Gate, F/M, Hope County, Pet, St. Francis Veteran's Center, Trapped, Veteran's Center, Whitetail Mountains, animal - Freeform, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenDescending/pseuds/EdenDescending
Summary: You find yourself trapped in the Whitetail Mountains, longing for food, water and your master.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of "Crimson Skies", where the reader/Dep meets up with Jacob Seed.

How long had it been now? A week? Two? I don’t know. 

I just saw a red sky. I saw Him there. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn’t. He got too close. I got too close. I let him in.

He kissed me and said I was going to be safe with him. “Only you,” he told me. “ _Always ever only you_.” 

Little did I know those two words would be the end of me. Words I associated with someone I trusted too easily, these feeble fucking words would change me forever. They would be forced, embedded, ingrained into my head for the rest of my fucking life.

It was the dead of night, and I hadn’t eaten. I hadn’t drank anything and my vision was blurring so badly I wanted to keep my eyes shut to keep everything from spinning. Maybe it was the Bliss or the bitter hallucinations and induced schizophrenia of voices in my head telling me I needed to get out of here. Every plane, ever helicopter, every explosion in the surrounding forests gave me a glimmer of hope which would be quickly extinguished when I heard another team sent out to fend off the militia who’d tried to come rescue me. 

However, as the days went on, I stopped hearing them. The frequency of any rescue squad started to spread out over time until it just…  _stopped_. No more overhead patrols, no more shouting in the distance, no more faith that they would come for me…

If I even had a chance of getting out, I needed to leave Hope County, and get as far away from the Seeds as I could because they’d already done a number on me and my sanity.

But what is sanity anyway? I thought it was there, in his eyes. I thought I belonged here because he told me I was doing well in my training. He commended me each time I nailed a target, besting my time on each run through the macabre gauntlet. 

I was trapped here. Confined to a small square space, a solid metal roof which made this cage an oven during the day, a dirt floor which was oddly growing in comfort as my bed each night, and open bars welcoming in the bitter air of the night mixed with the fragrance of sulfur, rotting flesh and shit. Human or animal, I couldn’t tell the difference anymore. I could hardly sleep at night with the others in their own pens, wailing long into the night.

Fuck, even the Judges were treated far better than us prisoners, treated to feasts of flesh and water to drink to their hearts content. I even dreamt of what it would be like sleeping on the floor inside the veteran’s center, with a mattress composed of a simple bearskin rug, curled up next to the fireplace I could smell running every night. Simplicity. Comfort.

 _Footsteps._  My ears perked up.

Someone was fast approaching, humming that god damn song before they walked up. A red hue threatened to take me down, sparks of what I thought was the Bliss at first, meant I might black out again. But the singing stopped.

Like I wild animal I threw myself at the bars. The clanging as I hit them echoed in my head. For a moment, my eyes felt like they’d crossed and uncrossed, darting frantically from one end of the compound square to the next; I couldn’t see clearly no matter how much I blinked. 

One thing was for sure, I knew it was  _him._

In his typical garb, army greens, torn up jeans and heavy ass boots, I knew it could only be Jacob Seed. The lines of his camouflage jacket blurred into dull green splats, and the swept over mane of his fiery red hair had a glow against the navy sky. The old soldier smirked as he pressed his lips to the mouth of his canteen, letting the water slide down into his mouth. I could see the precious droplets spill out from the corners, making my mouth feel empty and arid as it ran dry. Never had I realized I’d taken something so simple as water for granted until now…

Jacob swished liquid around between his cheeks before gulping down the glorious lifeblood, the only thing I craved to quench my aching thirst. 

My breathing, my heart rate spiked at the sight of it, the primal need for any means of vital sustenance ignited in my lazy eyes. I desperately reached for the canteen in his hands but I came up too short; Jacob knew just how far to stand to stay clear of me.

“Tsk tsk tsk…” He clicked his tongue. A devil of a grin bloomed on his perfect lips before he started pacing in front of the bars. He ignored my desperation and thirst which further angered me, chuckling to himself as he stepped closer. “Now now, girl. You best behave.”

My legs wobbled beneath me, and I clung with a white-knuckled grip to the rusty metal bars to keep me up when he approached. That calming aura that once gave me hope and belonging was now replaced with a constant lingering fear of what he was going to do to me now… I didn’t want to seem meek or cower, but I couldn’t help it. I was on the brink of melting down, of shutting down, of breaking down in front of the man I trusted to take me in. His promises came with a price.

“Heh… My prized pet. You look…  _terrible_.” Instead of pity, a warm welcome in those cerulean eyes, Jacob stared at me with a satisfactory smirk that he’d been wanting to see me at my worst all along. He’d set the canteen on a crate to the side, knowing my eyes would have no choice but to follow it. It was an instinct, knowing that water was near, to crave it above anything else. “You must be hungry. Thirsty.  _Angry_.”

My jowls quivered as I tried to speak, but I couldn’t. My dry lips felt like they were glued together and I couldn’t figure out what to say. I wasn’t sure if it was the hunger pangs, the fact that I was parched as fuck or the fact that I was livid to the point of not seeing straight, but he was pressing every button in me so hard and I had no means of fighting back. It pained me to arc my neck up to look at him. Fuck, it pained me to look anywhere but that god damn canteen, but a broad hand reached between the bars and took a handful of my matted hair. His grip was tight and intense, and the bars were wide enough for his face to peek in, bringing himself to a hair’s breadth away from my face. 

“There are big plans for you, darlin’.  _Biiiiig_  plans.” With a forceful tug, Jacob yanked my head upward, and like a rag doll I followed his physical demand. “Consider yourself lucky Johnny didn’t find you… or worse yet, Joseph. And believe me, John was pretty pissed I found you first.”

 _Worse_?! I asked myself. How could it be any worse than being confined to this cell, to be starved and broken? My skin was so thin I felt for sure that any wrong movement I would just tear apart. I gulped, the thick saliva that tasted of salt and copper giving my throat temporary relief.

“But we know your potential. We know you’ll fight for us, or at the very least, that you’ll fight for me.”  His fingers twisted slightly and I could feel the handful of hair nearly giving way at the root. Jacob knew it too, but he didn’t let up. He knew exactly what he was doing.

For a moment, he stared down at me with that intense glare only a Seed could bestow to anyone, but it made me wonder what he was thinking. I was his prize. I was his pet. I was his  _meat_. He brought me here for a reason… and yet, he refused to inject me with Bliss like the others, he refused to let me be numb to this pain…

My unsteady eyes wandered up to glance at the sky with a longing he easily recognized.

“Oh, your friends? Heh… well, they’re not coming for you anymore. So save the energy you’ve been wasting hoping and wishing they were going to save your pretty little hide.”

I could feel the skin of my lips peel when it cooperated and pulled open, and what water was left in my body began to fill the corners of my bloodshot eyes. As stubborn as my own body was, refusing to comply with the simplest movements, I struggled to look at his face. I didn’t realize how much my eyes watered until the streaks slid down my face. And I was angry the at the tears that were let loose before I was ready, when Jacob faded into the night and I was alone. I was pathetic. Miserable. Weak.

“W… Wh–why are y-you doing this to m-me?” My own voice scraped my dry throat. I hadn’t spoken in a few days, save a few anguished cries before sleep or a scream here and there to get the others to stop their own relentless pleas. The hunger, the thirst, clouded my sense of socializing or feeling human.

The hairs of his beard scratched the skin of my cheeks as he closed the distance, bringing his lips to my forehead again. That same, soothing relief swept through me like a sunny day after the most treacherous tempest–and I relaxed at once. He held me there, the same way he did that night… Jacob took a deep breath, as if he were taking in the scent of me which was eerie and disgusting since I’d been covered in filth, my own and the blood of my last, late cellmate who had forced my hand. I felt his lips turn up, blossom into a smile that caused a chill to trickle all the way down into my numb toes. 

It was at this moment I wanted the bars to fade away, to just be pressed up against his hard, firm body, to curl up into the safety net of his embrace. Maybe it was another hallucination, a delusion of something that would never happen because he would never want me that way, he would never want a weakling like that. But I needed him, more than a pet needed its master. I  _needed_  Jacob.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he brought his other hand up to sweep the hair out of my face. My body shivered at his tender touch, my eyes fluttering until they were barely held open because I didn’t want to lose sight of him. I didn’t even know if he was really there.

“You’ll learn that, soon enough.” 

Heaving me backward, I stumbled back and fell to the ground, my bones crunching, my body crumpling to the dirt. What little trust and solace I had there with my master dissipated when he released me from his hold, stepping back to grasp at the canteen he’d walked up with in his strong hands. 

Jacob took one last drink of it before tossing it at my cage, and I scrambled on all fours toward it. 

Dust kicked up and stung my eyes, my throat too as I inhaled too fast in the excitement of finally getting a drink. The beast inside of me was now in control, and with trembling hands I poured the last few gulps of his fresh water into my mouth, lapping up every drop left in the metal container.

When I looked up, he was gone.


End file.
